A Simple Survey
by aleey
Summary: All of the Gundam Boys/Girls get an e-mail from Duo, an attached survey along with it. Who will answer it, what will they say?
1. Smart Duo

PJPrincess: All right then. . . this is a pure act of being a total pyscho loser that has to much time on their hands. I read a Love Hina fan fic. . .  so, naturally, I decided to do this idea myself, except with Gundam Wing. . .  
  
JunoTechnoKid: Fun.  
  
PJPrincess: Very much so. Enjoy all! ^_~  
  
Rating: PG (Possibly)  
Title: A Simple Survey  
Summary: All of the Gundam Boys/Girls get an e-mail from Duo, an attached survey along with it. Who will answer it, what will they say?   
  
-  
  
Duo scanned his computer and traced over the may different types of trash e-mail he'd recieved, but a certain site's survey caught his eye.   
  
"Hmm. . . I guess I could give it a try!" He mumbled to himself before clicking on it and pasting it into a separate e-mail box to send to everyone else.  
  
"Lets see. . ."  
  
The e-mail read the following:  
  
Hey Guys!  
  
Yeah, I know, this seems odd, but, I'm the one sending this, remember? So, I hope to get a lot of these survies back, ok guys? At the end of the survey, add a question. Bye!  
  
-Duo ^^  
  
Sent Mail To: QueenOfTheWorld22@hotmail.com (Relena Peacecraft), NeverGonnaDie300@optonline.net (Myself), StrongInJustice@aol.com(Chang WuFei), WithOutAName1@netzero.com (Trowa Barton), LoveTheJunk@hildesjunkyard.com (Hilde S.), CaringBlond4000@aol.com (Quatre Winner) , JusticeBreaker@hotmail.com (Sally Po), Emotionless9@aol.com (Heero Yuy), DoubleSpy@netzero.com (Midii Une), ShaveTheBrows7@doublebrow.com (Dorothy Catalonia)  
  
Simple survey! Change the answers to your ownself!  
  
1) WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
Duo Maxwell. (Or The God of Death! Or Shinigami! You pick. ^^)  
  
2) WHAT CD DID YOU JUST BUY?  
  
Hmm. . . oh, probably that Justin Timberlake CD that I saw teenagers my age from the years 2003-2005 loved so much!  
  
3) WHAT WAS THE LAST MOVIE YOU SAW?  
  
Another rendition of "Frankestien".  
  
4) DO YOU HAVE ANY TATTOOS? WHERE?  
  
Nope.  
  
5) HAVE YOU EVER BE IN LOVE?  
  
Yeah. . .  
  
6) FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU GET MARRIED IN A GUNDAM?  
  
For a million bucks?! Hell yeah! (Just not to Heero. . . or WuFei.)  
  
7) WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
My priest outfit.  
  
8) REGULAR OR EXTRA CRISPY?  
  
Extra Crispy!  
  
9) WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
Not being loved. . . and when I saw Deathscythe get blown up by T-man!  
  
10) BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
Love! Or is that an emotion?  
  
11) FUNNIEST MEMORY?  
  
When Quatre got INCREDIBLY drunk and didn't let anyone drink his rum. Lots of love Q-Man!  
  
12) WHERE WOULD YOU BUILD A HOUSE IF YOU COULD?  
  
Heero's hometown in Japan. It's so pretty there!  
  
13) WHO DO YOU THINK IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
Hopefully no one!  
  
14) WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
Hopefully everyone!  
  
15) DO YOU HATE ME FOR SENDING YOU THIS QUIZ?  
  
How could I hate myself? (Only Heero does that.. ^^)  
  
16) FAVORITE DRINK?  
  
Hmm. . . I like orange juice.  
  
Duo finished the e-mail with a quick type on the board and sent it off.  
  
"There should be interesting results to this." He smiled to himself and leaned back in his chair as he basked in awe of his own 'brilliance.'  
  
-  
  
All right, that's all for now. Bye all! Oh! Also, I need to know who you guys want me to write their quiz for next. Tell me and I'll do them, if I don't get any reviews, I'll chose by myself. Bye!-  
  
-PJPrincess. 


	2. Little Quatre

PJPrincess: Hey! Guess who's back? Back again? PJ's back! Tell a friend! Ok, sorry, I had to get that out of my system. Thanks for all of the great reviews guys! I really enjoyed getting them ^_~ Anyway, here's the second chapter! And because, of popular demand, Quatre is next! Hope ya'll enjoy it!  
  
JunoTechnoKid: Also, don't forget to review on who you want her to do the next one on. XD  
  
PJPrincess: Good thing ONE of us remembered that. Enjoy! ^_~  
  
-  
Rating: PG (Possibly)  
Title: A Simple Survey  
Summary: All of the Gundam Boys/Girls get an e-mail from Duo, an attached survey along with it. Who will answer it, what will they say?   
-  
  
Quater Winner sashayed his way into the mansion, leaving his jacket with Rashid and then emerging into the computer room to do his usually work and e-mail check up. A few bits and pieces of junk-mail, a letter from Sally containing information on a surprise party, and then Duo's letter came last.  
  
Intrigued, the blond pilot clicked the e-mail and read over it.  
  
"Ah, Duo, only you." Quatre announce, a smirk gracing his lips. He folded his arms gently over his chest and decided to respond and e-mail the results to everyone on Duo's list.  
  
Hey Guys!  
  
Yeah, I know, this seems odd, but, I'm the one sending this, remember? So, I hope to get a lot of these survies back, ok guys? At the end of the survey, add a question. Bye!  
  
-Duo ^^  
  
Sent Mail To: QueenOfTheWorld22@hotmail.com (Relena Peacecraft), NeverGonnaDie300@optonline.net (Myself),  
StrongInJustice@aol.com(Chang WuFei), WithOutAName1@netzero.com (Trowa Barton), LoveTheJunk@hildesjunkyard.co  
(Hilde S.), CaringBlond4000@aol.com (Quatre Winner) , JusticeBreaker@hotmail.com (Sally Po), Emotionless9@aol.com (Heero Yuy), DoubleSpy@netzero.com (Midii Une), ShaveTheBrows7@doublebrow.com (Dorothy Catalonia)  
  
Sent Mail To: QueenOfTheWorld22@hotmail.com (Relena Peacecraft), NeverGonnaDie300@optonline.net (Duo),  
StrongInJustice@aol.com(Chang WuFei), WithOutAName1@netzero.com (Trowa Barton), LoveTheJunk@hildesjunkyard.co  
(Hilde S.), CaringBlond4000@aol.com (Myself) , JusticeBreaker@hotmail.com (Sally Po), Emotionless9@aol.com (Heero Yuy), DoubleSpy@netzero.com (Midii Une), ShaveTheBrows7@doublebrow.com (Dorothy Catalonia)  
  
Simple survey! Change the answers to your ownself!  
  
1) WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
Quatre Rebarba Winner.  
  
2) WHAT CD DID YOU JUST BUY?  
  
Nothing comes to mind. . . unless you count that lovely Christmas CD that Midii sent me! (By the way, I never got to thank you for that. :D)  
  
3) WHAT WAS THE LAST MOVIE YOU SAW?  
  
An updated version of "Romeo and Juliet". It all ended in tears. . .  
  
4) DO YOU HAVE ANY TATTOOS? WHERE?  
  
Me?! Never!  
  
5) HAVE YOU EVER BE IN LOVE?  
  
Not really. . .  
  
6) FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU GET MARRIED IN A GUNDAM?  
  
I don't really need the money, but if it was someone I loved, then, sure! (I have to agree, though, Duo, not to either of them, let alone a male. That'd be rather strange.)  
  
7) WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
The brown goggles I got from Rashid.  
  
8) REGULAR OR EXTRA CRISPY?  
  
Regular.  
  
9) WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
I'd have to agree with Duo, not being loved and also, never seeing peace attained between the world sphere and colonies.  
  
10) BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
Warm blankets fresh out of the dryer wrapped around your body while you're with someone you love.  
  
11) FUNNIEST MEMORY?  
  
I resent that remark, Duo! I did lend you SOME of my rum. ^_~ My funniest memory has to be. . . our trip to Disney World! How could we have forgotten that, Duo?  
  
12) WHERE WOULD YOU BUILD A HOUSE IF YOU COULD?  
  
I'll say. . . one of those delicate, beautiful places on earth with lovely sunsets. So kawaii! ^^!  
  
13) WHO DO YOU THINK IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
Not to sure.  
  
14) WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
Look above.  
  
15) DO YOU HATE ME FOR SENDING YOU THIS QUIZ?  
  
I could never hate you Duo!  
  
16) FAVORITE DRINK?  
  
That irish rum wasn't bad, but I'll say ginger tea.  
  
17) DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? (I saw this on another quiz Duo sent me.)  
  
Yes, I love all of broccoli. I wouldn't want a piece to feel left out!  
  
Well, good bye guys!  
  
-Quatre.  
  
-  
  
All right! Second chapters down, done, finette, out! What'd you guys think of it? Tell me! Don't forgot to vote for who you want next. Left still is: Trowa, WuFei, Heero, Sally, Dorothy, Midii, Relena, and Hilde.  
  
Bye all!  
  
-PJPrincess. 


	3. Hn

PJPrincess: Ah, yes, by popular demand, I am back! As well as my odd ideas! This is the THIRD chapter. Already? Whoa! I'm so proud. Anyway, yeah, today's is Heero. That, too, is because of popular demand.   
  
JunoTechnoKid: You're odd.  
  
PJPrincess: -knows this- Whatever. Read on!  
  
-  
Rating: PG (Possibly)  
Title: A Simple Survey  
Summary: All of the Gundam Boys/Girls get an e-mail from Duo, an attached survey along with it. Who will answer it, what will they say?   
-  
  
Heero's curiosity drew him to his computer once again, surprised to actually see two e-mails. Oddly enough, they were both entitled the same thing. One was from Quatre, the other, Duo. After scanning Duo's, he looked over Quatre's, using it as his own.  
  
"Hn. Braided baka. . .soft Quatre." He muttered, a crossed smirk lacing his lips. "Fine, baka." He mumbled in addition.  
  
Hey Guys!  
  
Yeah, I know, this seems odd, but, I'm the one sending this, remember? So, I hope to get a lot of these survies back, ok guys? At the end of the survey, add a question. Bye!  
  
-Duo ^^  
  
Sent Mail To: QueenOfTheWorld22@hotmail.com (Relena Peacecraft), NeverGonnaDie300@optonline.net (Myself),  
StrongInJustice@aol.com(Chang WuFei), WithOutAName1@netzero.com (Trowa Barton), LoveTheJunk@hildesjunkyard.com (Hilde S.), CaringBlond4000@aol.com (Quatre Winner) , JusticeBreaker@hotmail.com (Sally Po), Emotionless9@aol.com (Heero Yuy), DoubleSpy@netzero.com (Midii Une), ShaveTheBrows7@doublebrow.com (Dorothy Catalonia)  
  
Sent Mail To: QueenOfTheWorld22@hotmail.com (Relena Peacecraft), NeverGonnaDie300@optonline.net (Duo), StrongInJustice@aol.com(Chang WuFei), WithOutAName1@netzero.com (Trowa Barton), LoveTheJunk@hildesjunkyard.com (Hilde S.), CaringBlond4000@aol.com (Quatre) , JusticeBreaker@hotmail.com (Sally Po), Emotionless9@aol.com (Myself), DoubleSpy@netzero.com (Midii Une), ShaveTheBrows7@doublebrow.com (Dorothy Catalonia)  
  
Simple survey! Change the answers to your ownself!  
  
1) WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
Heero Yuy.  
  
2) WHAT CD DID YOU JUST BUY?  
  
I don't listen to music.  
  
3) WHAT WAS THE LAST MOVIE YOU SAW?  
  
. . .Titanic. . .(Duo, not a word. -deathglare- It was Sally, Relena, and Hilde's idea of 'repaying' for the money I borrowed.)  
  
4) DO YOU HAVE ANY TATTOOS? WHERE?  
  
Yes. Not any of your business.  
  
5) HAVE YOU EVER BE IN LOVE?  
  
Love should be destroyed. . .  
  
6) FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU GET MARRIED IN A GUNDAM?  
  
. . .what would I need the money for? (Translation: I refuse to ultimately answer this question. Duo, also, I would always refuse any relation contact with you in that manner.)  
  
7) WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
My green tanktop.  
  
8) REGULAR OR EXTRA CRISPY?  
  
Regular.  
  
9) WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
. . .I don't know.  
  
10) BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
Killing people.  
  
11) FUNNIEST MEMORY?  
  
Quatre going insane in his gundam because of the zero system.  
  
12) WHERE WOULD YOU BUILD A HOUSE IF YOU COULD?  
  
Colony L2.  
  
13) WHO DO YOU THINK IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
Who cares.  
  
14) WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
Ditto.  
  
15) DO YOU HATE ME FOR SENDING YOU THIS QUIZ?  
  
Quatre-No, Duo-Yes.  
  
16) FAVORITE DRINK?  
  
Water. And beer.  
  
17) DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? (I saw this on another quiz Duo sent me.)  
  
I suppose so. . . Odd question, Quatre.  
  
18) HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO KILL YOURSELF?  
  
Plenty of times.  
  
-Heero Yuy.  
  
Heero read over his answers, satisified with them, and then hit the send button.   
  
"Be happy, Duo." He muttered monotonely, hoping the braided, persistent pilot was happy with himself actually responding.  
  
-  
  
PJPrincess: All right, that's done with. Hope you guys like this! Left is: Trowa, Hilde, Sally, Dorothy, Midii, WuFei, and Relena.  
  
Bye!  
  
-PJ 


	4. Justice!

PJPrincess: Hola! Thanks for all of the reviews! You spoil me ^_~. Anyway, PJ is having a hardship in her life at the moment, but, I shall not let it effect meh writing! I hope ya'll enjoy this little chappie. But, I warn you, WuFei is a little... how should I say it. Drunk? :D  
  
JunoTechnoKid: Uh-oh.  
  
PJPrincess: Yep. ^^  
  
JunoTechnoKid: Leaving. Enjoy folks!  
  
PJPrincess: Yepness! Enjoy!! Bye!-  
  
-  
Rating: PG (Possibly)  
Title: A Simple Survey  
Summary: All of the Gundam Boys/Girls get an e-mail from Duo, an attached survey along with it. Who will answer it, what will they say?  
-  
  
WuFei slowly walked to his computer, aware that he might possibly have mail, which he was quite amazed that he did. First, one from Duo. He scanned it. Then next, Quatre. That was no surprise that it was a reply to Duo's. But the strangest of the three was Heero's. He was amazed. And inspired.  
  
"Those two are softs and filled with injustice, but Heero is surprisingly normal." WuFei's defintion of normal might have frightenend anyone, but, I suppose that was expected, for it was WuFei we are talking about.  
  
"I suppose I'll do this." He clicked the reply button, skipping the details of Duo's letter which he'd so generously seen in all three e-mails. He dared to be different.  
  
Sent Mail To: QueenOfTheWorld22@hotmail.com (Relena Peacecraft), NeverGonnaDie300@optonline.net (Duo), StrongInJustice@aol.com(Myself), WithOutAName1@netzero.com (Trowa Barton), LoveTheJunk@hildesjunkyard.com (Hilde S.), CaringBlond4000@aol.com (Quatre) , JusticeBreaker@hotmail.com (Sally Po), Emotionless9@aol.com (Heero Yuy), DoubleSpy@netzero.com (Midii Une), ShaveTheBrows7@doublebrow.com (Dorothy Catalonia)  
  
Simple survey! Change the answers to your ownself! Add your own question!  
  
1) WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
Chang WuFei.  
  
2) WHAT CD DID YOU JUST BUY?  
  
Yuy's answer goes for me.  
  
3) WHAT WAS THE LAST MOVIE YOU SAW?  
  
Movies are filled with injustice! -pulls out his katana and randomnly slashes all of the movies in sight-  
  
4) DO YOU HAVE ANY TATTOOS? WHERE?  
  
Yes. On my shoulder blade.  
  
5) HAVE YOU EVER BE IN LOVE?  
  
Yes, sadly. But it was more of a.... reluctance, then love.  
  
6) FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU GET MARRIED IN A GUNDAM?  
  
What the hell? Duo, did you put this question here purposefully for me? (A.K.A.: I was drunk. Ask Sally for details.)  
  
7) WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
My Katana.  
  
8) REGULAR OR EXTRA CRISPY?  
  
Regular.  
  
9) WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
Losing Nataku.  
  
10) BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
Eating food with soy sauce. I mean Justice prevailing.  
  
11) FUNNIEST MEMORY?  
  
Heero, I have to disagree. The funniest of all was hearing you life manianically in your gundam.  
  
12) WHERE WOULD YOU BUILD A HOUSE IF YOU COULD?  
  
China, my hometown.  
  
13) WHO DO YOU THINK IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
Don't really give a damn.  
  
14) WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
Look above.  
  
15) DO YOU HATE ME FOR SENDING YOU THIS QUIZ?  
  
Duo- Yes.  
  
16) FAVORITE DRINK?  
  
Beer is for the injustice, Yuy! I enjoy water.  
  
17) DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? (I saw this on another quiz Duo sent me.)  
  
Yes. Broccoli is NOT a mini tree, Maxwell!  
  
18) HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO KILL YOURSELF?  
  
Yes.  
  
19) WHAT DO YOU NOTICE THE MOST ABOUT THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
Their justice manner.  
  
-  
  
All right then! That should be good for now! Talk to all of you later! ^_~ 


	5. Silent Clown

PJPrincess: Hello all! I've decided to update this thing regurlarly, especially since I can because this is short! I hope you all have enjoyed the past chapters, thanks for all the great reviews! I love it! ^_~  
  
JunoTechnoKid: Now, on with chapter 5!  
  
PJPrincess: That's my line! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
-  
Rating: PG (Possibly)  
Title: A Simple Survey  
Summary: All of the Gundam Boys/Girls get an e-mail from Duo, an attached survey along with it. Who will answer it, what will they say?  
-  
  
Trowa found his way to his computer, which was rarely ever done. He wasn't to sure what he may find, except a few things that his sister had wanted him to look up. In a deep surprise, he found for e-mails, two of which came from two of the most unlikely people. So, in total inspiration, he decided to reply to it.  
  
Sent Mail To: QueenOfTheWorld22@hotmail.com (Relena Peacecraft), NeverGonnaDie300@optonline.net (Duo Maxwell), StrongInJustice@aol.com(WuFei Chang), WithOutAName1@netzero.com (Myself), LoveTheJunk@hildesjunkyard.com (Hilde S.), CaringBlond4000@aol.com (Quatre Winner) , JusticeBreaker@hotmail.com (Sally Po), Emotionless9@aol.com (Heero Yuy), DoubleSpy@netzero.com (Midii Une), ShaveTheBrows7@doublebrow.com (Dorothy Catalonia)  
  
Simple survey! Change the answers to your ownself! Add your own question!  
  
1) WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
I have no name, but if you must call me something, call me either Nanashi or Trowa Barton.  
  
2) WHAT CD DID YOU JUST BUY?  
  
A classical CD of Mozarts music.  
  
3) WHAT WAS THE LAST MOVIE YOU SAW?  
  
I saw. . . Frankenstien. With Duo.  
  
4) DO YOU HAVE ANY TATTOOS? WHERE?  
  
Yes, on my right arm. It's a star trek symbol. Yes, Duo, I'm a trekkie.  
  
5) HAVE YOU EVER BE IN LOVE?  
  
Yes.  
  
6) FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU GET MARRIED IN A GUNDAM?  
  
I suppose so. (Not to any male, of course. Specifically Duo.)  
  
7) WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
Don't have one.  
  
8) REGULAR OR EXTRA CRISPY?  
  
Regular.  
  
9) WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
Not having a memory.  
  
10) BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
(I'm sorry WuFei. . .but soy sauce?) I'd have to say. . .spending time with friends or the circus.  
  
11) FUNNIEST MEMORY?  
  
Heero-That wasn't funny. Duo-That was funny. WuFei-That was funny. Quatre-Yes, I have to agree. Our trip to Disney World was definetly the funniest.  
  
12) WHERE WOULD YOU BUILD A HOUSE IF YOU COULD?  
  
In. . .a colony. (Not in the cucumber, Duo. If you remember that.)  
  
13) WHO DO YOU THINK IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
Not to sure.  
  
14) WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
Same.  
  
15) DO YOU HATE ME FOR SENDING YOU THIS QUIZ?  
  
None of you do I hate.  
  
16) FAVORITE DRINK?  
  
Duo, yes, Orange Juice. (Beer, Heero? Does Relena know this?)  
  
17) DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? (I saw this on another quiz Duo sent me.)  
  
Why not. Yes, WuFei, broccoli IS mini trees. Don't crash Duo's hopes.  
  
18) HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO KILL YOURSELF?  
  
Yes.  
  
19) WHAT DO YOU NOTICE THE MOST ABOUT THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
Their talkitiveness.  
  
20) WHAT ANIMAL DO YOU LOVE?  
  
The lions at the circus.  
  
-Trowa B.  
  
Trowa read over the e-mail, checking for mistakes, then sent it. He was satisified, and hoped everyone that got it was also.  
  
-  
  
PJPrincess: Well, I hope ya'll liked it! It's a little off the deep end, all of these, but, who really cares, right? ^_~ Hope you guys are enjoying this!  
  
Bye! P.S. Thank's for all the great reviews again! ^_~ 


	6. Cheery Hilde

PJPrincess: Whoa! You guys like me! You really really like me! ^^ I'm so happy! I really am! Thanks for all of the great reviews! You guys flatter me. ^-~  
  
JunoTechnoKid: Isn't that what you want them to do?  
  
PJPrincess: -covers mouth- Shh! Yesh. ^^ All right! 6th Chapter! And, please, remember, in your reviews, as well as comments, tell me who you want to be done next! Heeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrreeeeees's Hilde!  
  
-  
Rating: PG (Possibly)  
Title: A Simple Survey  
Summary: All of the Gundam Boys/Girls get an e-mail from Duo, an attached survey along with it. Who will answer it, what will they say?  
-  
  
Hilde's form stumbled through the dark hallways of her house. She was tired, overly tired, overly worked because of all the extra work she'd just finished, but still had the urge, to check her mail. Amazed to see thousands of forwards from Duo (Don't you all hate that? ^^) but even more shocked to see the same reply to one certain e-mail from all five gundam pilots!  
  
She read them all quickly and copied Trowa's to continue it. She couldn't let something like this die, could she?  
  
Sent Mail To: QueenOfTheWorld22@hotmail.com (Relena Peacecraft), NeverGonnaDie300@optonline.net (Duo Maxwell), StrongInJustice@aol.com(WuFei Chang), WithOutAName1@netzero.com (Myself), LoveTheJunk@hildesjunkyard.com (Hilde S.), CaringBlond4000@aol.com (Quatre Winner) , JusticeBreaker@hotmail.com (Sally Po), Emotionless9@aol.com (Heero Yuy), DoubleSpy@netzero.com (Midii Une), ShaveTheBrows7@doublebrow.com (Dorothy Catalonia)  
  
Simple survey! Change the answers to your ownself! Add your own question!  
  
1) WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
Hilde. S. (I won't even TRY to bother you guys with my last name ^-~)  
  
2) WHAT CD DID YOU JUST BUY?  
  
Hey! Duo! That's MY CD! I was wondering where that got to. . .  
  
3) WHAT WAS THE LAST MOVIE YOU SAW?  
  
Titanic, with Heero, Sally, and Relena. It was fun! Well.. maybe not for Heero! But it was for us!  
  
4) DO YOU HAVE ANY TATTOOS? WHERE?  
  
W00t! Trekkies for life Trowa! (hint for Duo: I'm a Trekkie too.) I don't have a tattoo, although I saw a really nice one that I want.  
  
5) HAVE YOU EVER BE IN LOVE?  
  
Still am! Come 'er Duo Babe!  
  
6) FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU GET MARRIED IN A GUNDAM?  
  
Yep! (I have to agree though, not to Heero or WuFei. I'd marry Trowa or Duo though! And Quatre! He's such a sweetie..)  
  
7) WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
Hmm. My red hat!  
  
8) REGULAR OR EXTRA CRISPY?  
  
Regular.  
  
9) WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
My first boyfriend getting mad at me for things I'd never done and then abandoning me to be a gundam pilot.  
  
10) BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
Spending time with friends. And Love. I have to agree with both Trowa and Duo. Except, not the circus..  
  
11) FUNNIEST MEMORY?  
  
When Duo was choking on a piece of cake he begged a guy at a sale-place for and then, after the guy saved his life, he hugged him! It was actually very funny.  
  
12) WHERE WOULD YOU BUILD A HOUSE IF YOU COULD?  
  
I'd have to say. . .America. (Ah! The cucumber! I remember that.)  
  
13) WHO DO YOU THINK IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
Well, since the least likely have already responded ^^, I don't think anyone will have any trouble.  
  
14) WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
Not to sure.  
  
15) DO YOU HATE ME FOR SENDING YOU THIS QUIZ?  
  
Duo? Never! ::huggles Duo::  
  
16) FAVORITE DRINK?  
  
Lemonade. With Duo. In the backyard. After working.  
  
17) DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? (I saw this on another quiz Duo sent me.)  
  
Yeah. (Yeah, WuFei, leave Duo alone! They can be mini trees.)  
  
18) HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO KILL YOURSELF?  
  
No!  
  
19) WHAT DO YOU NOTICE THE MOST ABOUT THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
Their face.   
  
20) WHAT ANIMAL DO YOU LOVE?  
  
I like chimpanzee's. Especially because Duo's good at acting like them.  
  
21) FAVORITE AGE TO LIVE AT?  
  
Hm. I'd have to say, around 15.  
  
-Hilde, enjoy!  
  
Hilde checked over her spelling and punctuation first then sent the e-mail soaring through the internet wires to everyone elses computer.  
  
-  
  
PJPrincess: Yep! That's it! Hoped you liked it! ^-~ Bye!  
  
- Enjoy!!! 


	7. Two Brows

PJPrincess: Ok! You guys are AWESOME for all of the reviews! So consistent! ^_~ I love it! Anyway, this is a Dorothy fic, as promised to those that voted for her! And, to answer.... whoever it was that asked me the question, but, I will be writing, most likely, Relena's last. There'll be a little.. bonus action after that ^_~ Bye! Enjoy!  
  
JunoTechnoKid: -waves- Hi! -waves again- Bye!  
  
PJPrincess: Bye!  
  
-  
Rating: PG (Possibly)  
Title: A Simple Survey  
Summary: All of the Gundam Boys/Girls get an e-mail from Duo, an attached survey along with it. Who will answer it, what will they say?  
-  
  
Dorothy's need for humor in her life drew her to her computer. She scanned it over and then decidedly clicked on the consistent e-mails she'd been receiving.   
  
"Hmm. . .odd. How shall I reply?" She asked herself with a smile.  
  
Sent Mail To: QueenOfTheWorld22@hotmail.com (Relena Peacecraft), NeverGonnaDie300@optonline.net (Duo Maxwell), StrongInJustice@aol.com(WuFei Chang), WithOutAName1@netzero.com (Hilde S.), LoveTheJunk@hildesjunkyard.com (Hilde S.), CaringBlond4000@aol.com (Quatre Winner) , JusticeBreaker@hotmail.com (Sally Po), Emotionless9@aol.com (Heero Yuy), DoubleSpy@netzero.com (Midii Une), ShaveTheBrows7@doublebrow.com (Myself)  
  
Simple survey! Change the answers to your ownself! Add your own question!  
  
1) WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
2) WHAT CD DID YOU JUST BUY?  
  
Soft Blues by Popo Johnson.  
  
3) WHAT WAS THE LAST MOVIE YOU SAW?  
  
The Exorcist. Rather evil. :D  
  
4) DO YOU HAVE ANY TATTOOS? WHERE?  
  
No tattoos. Trekkies? My friends, dear me! :)  
  
5) HAVE YOU EVER BE IN LOVE?  
  
Yes.  
  
6) FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU GET MARRIED IN A GUNDAM?  
  
Depends on the person. And if we're in war or not.  
  
7) WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
Don't have.  
  
8) REGULAR OR EXTRA CRISPY?  
  
Regular.  
  
9) WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
Not being able to cry.  
  
10) BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
Crying. Feeling the power of war serge through your body (Before I got off on a tangent!)  
  
11) FUNNIEST MEMORY?  
  
The Disney World trip is the first that comes to mind, Duo.  
  
12) WHERE WOULD YOU BUILD A HOUSE IF YOU COULD?  
  
Colony L5. (The Cucumber?! I thought that was Duo's PHONE NUMBER.)  
  
13) WHO DO YOU THINK IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
No one.  
  
14) WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
Ditto.  
  
15) DO YOU HATE ME FOR SENDING YOU THIS QUIZ?  
  
Which one? Duo, you baka! WuFei, ignorant man! The rest of you, I do not despise.  
  
16) FAVORITE DRINK?  
  
Water. Rum.  
  
17) DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? (I saw this on another quiz Duo sent me.)  
  
Yes. 10 points for oddness, Quatre.  
  
18) HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO KILL YOURSELF?  
  
Yes, and I've tried, too. Thanks for saving me Quatre! ^_~  
  
19) WHAT DO YOU NOTICE THE MOST ABOUT THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
Their war instinct!  
  
20) WHAT ANIMAL DO YOU LOVE?  
  
Alligators.  
  
21) FAVORITE AGE TO LIVE AT?  
  
17.  
  
22) WHAT'S YOUR COMFORT FOOD?  
  
Quatre's chocolate home-made cake with cherries.  
  
-D.C.  
  
-  
  
PJPrincess: Not as odd as the others, but, done none the less! Tell me who you guys want next! Left is: Relena, Midii, and Sally.  
  
JunoTechnoKid: Bye!  
  
-Bye! 


	8. The Spy

PJPrincess: Ok! Sorry for the loooooooong wait on a update! Actually.. it hasn't been THAT long.. but anyway. Enjoy! ^_~  
  
JunoTechnoKid: Oh yeah! Don't forget to tell us who you want next!!! :)  
  
-  
  
Rating: PG (Possibly)  
  
Title: A Simple Survey  
  
Summary: All of the Gundam Boys/Girls get an e-mail from Duo, an attached survey along with it. Who will answer it, what will they say?  
  
-  
  
Midii returned from the circus late, around 11, as usual, and on natural impulse, turned on her computer. She hadn't intended on checking her e-mails, but once it said 'you have 7 e-mails' she just had to. Each of them were the same, just different replies. So, she decided to add her own reply.  
  
Sent Mail To: QueenOfTheWorld22@hotmail.com (Relena Peacecraft), NeverGonnaDie300@optonline.net (Duo Maxwell), StrongInJustice@aol.com(WuFei Chang), WithOutAName1@netzero.com (Hilde S.), LoveTheJunk@hildesjunkyard.com (Hilde S.), CaringBlond4000@aol.com (Quatre Winner) , JusticeBreaker@hotmail.com (Sally Po), Emotionless9@aol.com (Heero Yuy), DoubleSpy@netzero.com (Midii Une), ShaveTheBrows7@doublebrow.com (Myself)  
  
Simple survey! Change the answers to your ownself! Add your own question!  
  
1) WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
Middie Une  
  
2) WHAT CD DID YOU JUST BUY?  
  
I don't really remember . But I 'borrowed' that Swing CD from Trowa last week.  
  
3) WHAT WAS THE LAST MOVIE YOU SAW?  
  
Rendition of Frankenstien. With Trowa and Duo. (No, Duo, you do NOT have bolts in your neck. Give it up.)  
  
4) DO YOU HAVE ANY TATTOOS? WHERE?  
  
Whoa, Hilde, never knew you were a trekkie. Anyway, I do have a tattoo. On my shoulder blade. But I'm not proud of it. . (I had such a hangover that night you guys! Why'd you let me do it?!)  
  
5) HAVE YOU EVER BE IN LOVE?  
  
Yeah...  
  
6) FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU GET MARRIED IN A GUNDAM?  
  
I suppose so. Just not to Duo. Any other male is fine.  
  
7) WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
My black boots.  
  
8) REGULAR OR EXTRA CRISPY?  
  
Regular.  
  
9) WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
Not being loved by him.  
  
10) BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
The opposite of number 9.  
  
11) FUNNIEST MEMORY?  
  
Oh! Now, I have to say, that time that all of us tried to take that knitting class. That was a disaster from the beginning! (No, Sally, I don't think the needle goes there!)  
  
12) WHERE WOULD YOU BUILD A HOUSE IF YOU COULD?  
  
Earth, somewhere. (Yeah, the cucumber was Duo's home. His phone number was Alabama.)  
  
13) WHO DO YOU THINK IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
Not one to care. ^^  
  
14) WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
:)  
  
15) DO YOU HATE ME FOR SENDING YOU THIS QUIZ?  
  
Aww, I couldn't hate any of you! Well, maybe WuFei..  
  
16) FAVORITE DRINK?  
  
Lemonade.  
  
17) DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? (I saw this on another quiz Duo sent me.)  
  
Yes, I feel bad though. Poor mini trees.. :(  
  
18) HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO KILL YOURSELF?  
  
Yeah.  
  
19) WHAT DO YOU NOTICE THE MOST ABOUT THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
Their morals. And their eyes.  
  
20) WHAT ANIMAL DO YOU LOVE?  
  
Tigers. White ones. *Roar*  
  
21) FAVORITE AGE TO LIVE AT?  
  
16.  
  
22) WHAT'S YOUR COMFORT FOOD?  
  
Italian bread.  
  
-Midii  
  
-  
  
PJPrincess: Yeah, I know, I spelt her name two different ways. But I'm prepared to explain that! Her full name is Middie, but they call her Midii for short. Confusing, right? ^.~ Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed!  
  
JunoTechnoKid: -wave wave- Bye!  
  
PJPrincess: Bye!  
  
-PJ 


	9. The Peacemaker

PJPrincess: WHOA! How long has it been since I updated?! ... Sorry!  
  
JunoTechnoKid: Heh, oh well.  
  
PJPrincess: Yeah, well, at least I'm doing it. XP Some people don't even do that! OK, anyway, to popular demand, this one's Relenas. -hides from the cheers- I know, I know, I'd wanted to save her for later, but, oh well. Here goes! Bye!  
  
-  
  
Rating: PG (Possibly)  
  
Title: A Simple Survey  
  
Summary: All of the Gundam Boys/Girls get an e-mail from Duo, an attached survey along with it. Who will answer it, what will they say?  
  
-  
  
Relena sat in front of her computer, rubbing her temples gently. Her first thought was to work on her speech that was coming up soon, but something urged her to check her mail. Was she suprised when she got the same e-mail in replies from 8 other people. So, on impulse, she decided to reply as well, and, of course, add her own question.  
  
Sent Mail To: QueenOfTheWorld22@hotmail.com (Relena Peacecraft), NeverGonnaDie300@optonline.net (Duo Maxwell), StrongInJustice@aol.com(WuFei Chang), WithOutAName1@netzero.com (Hilde S.), LoveTheJunk@hildesjunkyard.com (Hilde S.), CaringBlond4000@aol.com (Quatre Winner) , JusticeBreaker@hotmail.com (Sally Po), Emotionless9@aol.com (Heero Yuy), DoubleSpy@netzero.com (Midii Une), ShaveTheBrows7@doublebrow.com (Myself)  
  
CC: Unknown.  
  
Simple survey! Change the answers to your ownself! Add your own question!  
  
1) WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
Relena Peacecraft.  
  
2) WHAT CD DID YOU JUST BUY?  
  
Hilde, that's MY CD. Not yours, OR Duo's. When am I getting that back?!  
  
3) WHAT WAS THE LAST MOVIE YOU SAW?  
  
Heh, that Romeo and Juliet story. It was great!  
  
4) DO YOU HAVE ANY TATTOOS? WHERE?  
  
No tattoos. Hilde the Trekkie! Nothing new there. I've seen her room. o_O'. (Look, Mid, I'm sorry about that night! It was a girls night out, and then there was that great place to get a drink so.. you know the rest. ^^)  
  
5) HAVE YOU EVER BE IN LOVE?  
  
Muah! Yes! ^_~  
  
6) FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU GET MARRIED IN A GUNDAM?  
  
Yes. To any male but WuFei. No females is prefered.  
  
7) WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
Not sure...  
  
8) REGULAR OR EXTRA CRISPY?  
  
Extra crispy.  
  
9) WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
War.  
  
10) BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
Peace, and being loved.  
  
11) FUNNIEST MEMORY?  
  
I agree, the disney trip. But that knitting class was funny! (No, the needle definelty does NOT go there!)  
  
12) WHERE WOULD YOU BUILD A HOUSE IF YOU COULD?  
  
Anywhere on Earth. (I thought Duo's name was Alabama, house was cucumber, and phone number was the sewer rats?)  
  
13) WHO DO YOU THINK IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
Everyone that's already responded.  
  
14) WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
Everyone that hasn't responded yet.  
  
15) DO YOU HATE ME FOR SENDING YOU THIS QUIZ?  
  
Not any of you! :*  
  
16) FAVORITE DRINK?  
  
Cola.  
  
17) DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? (I saw this on another quiz Duo sent me.)  
  
Yes, I don't like the tops though. (I'll save them for you Duo! Those poor little bushes that I would've almost eaten!)  
  
18) HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO KILL YOURSELF?  
  
No!  
  
19) WHAT DO YOU NOTICE THE MOST ABOUT THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
Their heart.  
  
20) WHAT ANIMAL DO YOU LOVE?  
  
Cats. Kittens, really. (*Roar*? Are you feeling all right?)  
  
21) FAVORITE AGE TO LIVE AT?  
  
Right now.  
  
22) WHAT'S YOUR COMFORT FOOD?  
  
Chocolate.  
  
23) WHAT'S THE WORST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE TO SOMEONE ELSE?  
  
Probably put shaving cream into their pillows before they went to sleep. Sorry Hil!  
  
-RP  
  
-  
  
PJPrincess: Well, there ya go! Oh, guess what? Relena sent it to TWO extra people! I didn't write down their e-mails just yet, cause I'm going to have it in CC. You'll see! Bye!  
  
-PJ 


	10. Justice Is There To Break!

PJPrincess: Sorry for the wait, folks!  
  
You know all of the disclaimer, title, and summary. By now, I should hope. :D  
  
--  
  
Sally Po entered her room after a long nights worth of work. Lazily, she flopped to her computer desk and layed her papers beside it, attempting to get to her e-mail.  
  
"Sounds.. fun.." She chuckled and opened the most recent one, and began to fill it out.  
  
Sent Mail To: QueenOfTheWorld22@hotmail.com (Relena Peacecraft), NeverGonnaDie300@optonline.net (Duo Maxwell), StrongInJustice@aol.com(WuFei Chang), WithOutAName1@netzero.com (Hilde S.), LoveTheJunk@hildesjunkyard.com (Hilde S.), CaringBlond4000@aol.com (Quatre Winner) , JusticeBreaker@hotmail.com (Me), Emotionless9@aol.com (Heero Yuy), DoubleSpy@netzero.com (Midii Une), ShaveTheBrows7@doublebrow.com (Dorothy Catalonia)  
  
CC: Unknown.  
  
Simple survey! Change the answers to your ownself! Add your own question!  
  
1) WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
Sally Po  
  
2) WHAT CD DID YOU JUST BUY?  
  
This nice classical CD that I stole from WuFei. :)  
  
3) WHAT WAS THE LAST MOVIE YOU SAW?  
  
Titanic.  
  
4) DO YOU HAVE ANY TATTOOS? WHERE?  
  
Yeah, on my right arm.  
  
5) HAVE YOU EVER BE IN LOVE?  
  
Mm.  
  
6) FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS, WOULD YOU GET MARRIED IN A GUNDAM?  
  
Sure! I'd marry anyone. Well. Anyone Except Dorothy. You creep me out sometimes. ...  
  
7) WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING?  
  
The ones I wear.  
  
8) REGULAR OR EXTRA CRISPY?  
  
Extra crispy.  
  
9) WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
When you see people being killed. Innocence.  
  
10) BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
  
Being loved.  
  
11) FUNNIEST MEMORY?  
  
Ugh, bugger off about the needle! I was extremely tired! Who knew? I'd have to say.. Disney.  
  
12) WHERE WOULD YOU BUILD A HOUSE IF YOU COULD?  
  
Near the stars! (No no, Duo's house was Sewer Rats, Phone Number was Alabama, and and Name was Cucumber?? This is so confusing!)  
  
13) WHO DO YOU THINK IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
Everyone that's already responded.  
  
14) WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND TO THIS?  
  
Everyone that hasn't responded yet.  
  
15) DO YOU HATE ME FOR SENDING YOU THIS QUIZ?  
  
Course not!  
  
16) FAVORITE DRINK?  
  
Aqua.  
  
17) DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?   
  
Mm. Not usually.  
  
18) HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO KILL YOURSELF?  
  
No!  
  
19) WHAT DO YOU NOTICE THE MOST ABOUT THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
  
Strength.  
  
20) WHAT ANIMAL DO YOU LOVE?  
  
Not to sure.. never really thought about it, I guess.  
  
21) FAVORITE AGE TO LIVE AT?  
  
Victorian Era, does that count?  
  
22) WHAT'S YOUR COMFORT FOOD?  
  
Chocolate Covered Strawberries.  
  
23) WHAT'S THE WORST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE TO SOMEONE ELSE?   
  
Stolen their clothes. And put them on a guy.  
  
24) WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE QUOTE?  
  
"No one can make you feel insignificant without your consent." Elennor Roosevelt.  
  
-SP 


End file.
